Now and Forever
by egoshipper246
Summary: Egoshipping Gary x Misty. Rated T for minor suggestive adult themes. She's a dancer, he's in trouble. Somehow, they meet, and sparks fly...


_Disclaimer – I don't own Pokemon_

_There won't be a whole lot of detail in this story, and it might sound rushed, but I didn't really want to make this a long story that I'd get bored writing, so that's how it is… Also, it's a oneshot, with no prequels or sequels, sorry._

**Now and Forever**

It was a bright summer day. Misty and Gary were two completely different people, and before that day, had never spoke a word to each other, but this day would be different.

The dance team had practice in the smaller gym at their high school. It was pretty big for being called the "small gym".

"From the top! 5,6,7,8!" said coach Wendy as she pressed play on the boombox.

One minute and forty-two seconds later, the song had ended, and the twelve girls on the dance team were catching their breath.

"Good practice everyone! You're free to go," she chirped with a smile on her face.

At the same time, Gary was walking to his car, getting ready to go home. The reason he had to take summer school is because he always "forgot" to do his homework, so he does it here. Makes sense, right? That's what I thought.

He walked up to his cherry red convertible and reached in his pocket to find his keys.

'_Oh crap.'_

He sighed as he walked back to the school to get his keys out of his locker. He turned the corner to his locker, without paying attention, and ran into a sweaty body. A _beautiful _body.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," said his calm voice.

"It's okay," she replied with her red face looking at the ground.

"You look familiar, have I seen you before?"

'_Well duh. I perform at all of your football games AND take chemistry with you…'_

"Do you play football?" she asked, not wanting to sound like a know-it-all.

"Yeah, I'm the quarterback," he said while nonchalantly flexing his muscles.

'_Well, he is pretty cute, even though he's completely oblivious… Plus, it's never too early to get a date for homecoming this fall.'_

"Well you've probably seen me perform at pregame and the halftime shows. I dance and twirl flags," she smiled.

"That sounds right," he said with a grin. He knew she was flirting, and two can play at that game.

"So," she started. "You must be pretty good at football, considering our teams are all undefeated."

"Hey, can I see your hand?" he asked as he pulled a sharpie out of his pocket. She replied by offering her hand to him. He scribbled something on it and started to walk away. She looked down at seven digits written neatly on her hand, and looked up to see him mouthing 'call me' with his thumb by his ear and his pinky by his mouth.

She walked out to her car, which, unbeknownst to her, happened to be parked next to his. She put the keys in the ignition, only to see Gary running towards her. Or that's what she thought.

"Couldn't wait for my call?" she joked.

"Funny," he replied as he jumped over the door and into his car. He put the key in the ignition.

"That's yours?"

"No, I'm stealing it," he replied sarcastically.

"Just for that, I'm making you wait for my call," she said with crossed arms.

He nonchalantly got out of his car and into hers.

"Well, I can just wait with you then."

"Okay, Gary, get out."

"How do you even know my name?" he asked in shock.

She sighed.

"I sit across from you in chemistry..."

"Well, it makes sense, because that's what's happening right now," he suavely stated as he got out of her car and back into his and turned the key. Her face flushed for a moment before she spoke quietly.

"Misty."

"What are you talking about? The weather is perfect today." he said in confusion.

She put her car in reverse.

"That's my name," she said as she stepped on the pedal.

'_That girl sure is something,' _thought Gary as she drove away. They might have not known then, but they'd never forget each other.

0o0o0o0o0

"Hello?" asked Gary as he flipped open his cell phone.

"Misty," she replied nonchalantly.

"Meet me at the park tonight at 7. Don't be late."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he'd already hung up. There was nothing else to do but go there.

As night came around, she got dressed, nothing too fancy. She straightened her shoulder-length hair and put on foundation and mascara.

She drove out to the park and looked around to see no one was there. She glared at the clock on the dashboard. 7:10, it read. He was late… Or so she thought. She turned up the air conditioner, for it was getting hot, and closed her eyes to think.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her window.

"Gary?" she queried.

"The one and only," he smirked.

He walked over to the passenger seat and got in.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to play a game, okay?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Fine," she said as she crossed her arms.

"So here it is. I'm going to tempt you, and _when _you give in, well _you're_ my prize."

"And if I win?"

He leaned into her, his hot breath tickling her neck as he smirked.

"You won't."

"Try me."

"With pleasure."

He suddenly pulled her out of her seat, and into his lap.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

"Exactly what I said I'd do."

He grabbed her small hands and placed them on his chest. His toned, defined chest. She shivered.

He started to kiss her neck gently, and soon picked up speed, almost ravaging her neck.

When she couldn't control her hormones anymore, she pulled his face to hers in a passionate kiss.

He pushed her away gently, smiled, and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"I knew you'd see my way."

She smiled.

"I guess you're just _that_ persuasive," she said sarcastically as she pulled him in for another kiss. Neither of them knew where they were headed, but they were in it together. Now and forever.

**Please review.**


End file.
